Tears
by summerdreams7
Summary: Only one thing remains constant about you. Your ability to cry.  Sharpayfic


I have no clue what this story is about, seriously. I just randomly started writing because I got inspired by a song (Boys Like Girls; I Told You So). At first it was about a close friend, and an argument we were going through. Then it changed to an ex boyfriend. Then it changed to a Sharpay related story! I don't know who her love interest is, you can decide on that …

3

Only one thing remains constant about you. Your ability to cry. All those times you cried in front of me before drew out emotion in me. I felt an almost magnetic force to you, a force to ease your pain and take away your sorrow, kill the demons that haunted you and had caused that sadness.

Though standing in front of you now, I feel nothing but bitter regret. Regret for having got caught up in you and your lies. This time, I do not want to wipe away your tears.  
You're looking down at the floor, your hands covering your pretty pale face, though you're already covered. You wear your make-up like a mask, shutting yourself away from the rest of the world. Though, I have tried to save you from that, I've come to realise now, that I can't.

Your sobs aren't quite reaching my ears this time, my dear. They're just reminding me of our shattered past. I sometimes wonder if all those times you cried in front of me before, were even real. You knew how weak you could make me, you knew I'd forget everything when I saw you in pain. I've come to realise lately, how on the outside I appeared to be the strong one in the relationship, and you the weaker of our love. The truth though; you controlled and manipulated me, and I fell under your spell. Our appearance was deceiving, and it was you who held the dominance.

You suddenly look up at me and the genuine confusion I see in your eyes, makes me want to strike you. From all our time spent, I can read you like a book and I know exactly what you're thinking. You're wondering why the tears aren't working this time. You underestimate me, you don't think I'm clever enough to figure out your true colours, but I have an artists eye; physically and mentally. It's a gift. You think I'm not strong enough to overcome you, I don't have the strength to walk away from what has been my life for the last five years.

Anger starts to integrate with the confusion, and I see two spots of unspoken anger rise on your cheeks. Since when did you own the right to be angry?

"Hold me Sharpay" you order, as if that'll fix me and turn me back into the mess that would do anything for your happiness. You're going to miss me when I walk away, you're going to realise how much you need me. Because, I never needed you. You never did anything for me, apart from guilt me into your arms, where you'd give my lips a bruising kiss. I was your devoted prisoner.

You raise an eyebrow when I don't move and the silence stretches out insufferably.

"What are you playing at?" you question, your tone is sharp enough to cut through glass. You only use that tone when you're so angry, you don't cry. You just use your secret way with words to make me feel bad, bad enough to shoulder the blame and come running to you, to beg for your forgiveness.

"How did I ever fall In love with you?" I question aloud, more of a tortured murmur though. It hasn't always been like this though. Or has it? There was a time where the sun would shine on us, where we'd laugh, tease and play. A fond memory of us dancing in the rain before rushing back to your house sticks out in my mind. We make it to your room through a heated kiss, where our bodies move as one for the very first time. So pure, beautiful and breathtakingly happy.

You held me in your arms until I fell asleep to the sound of your heartbeat and throughout the night you kept me close, watching me. At least that's what you told me in the morning when I awoke from deep slumber.

Who've you become now, can never take those moments away from me. The person I loved then, I know they did exist once. No matter how cold you treat me, how cruel you are now. You loved me at one point in our history together. These five years haven't been completely wasted.

"Sharpay" you start, stepping towards me, clearly losing a battle to remain calm, "what has gotten into you tonight?" you ask, your voice taking on a softer tone. As if I'm a child who needs to be reasoned with.

'Nothing has gotten into me. I've just finally woke up. Reality's slapped me in the face, and you've stabbed me in the back.' At least that's what I should have said. However, I didn't. Speaking up to you, is something I've never done. So how can I do it now? You're cobalt eyes are searching mine and your body language is screaming my name. I may hate you for what you've done to me, to us, to our relationship. But the fact you're so damn hypnotic and sexy, will never change.

"Well say something!" you beg. At this, a part of me thinks you know what's coming your way. As if you've been waiting for this, it's been forecast to you. A long time coming. Either that, or this moment is inevitable. Neither make it any easier though.

When the one hurting you is the one you love. What are you supposed to do? Do you hang on, through the pain and pray it all gets better? Or do you let go and walk away?

I try to turn, but your eyes keep me rooted to my spot.

"We're over." Two syllables. It should have been easy. How was I to know two syllables would break two hearts.

Silent tears fall onto your cheeks, and the feeling of needing to comfort you overwhelms my being. For once I know, your tears are finally true. Why though? Are you crying because you actually care, was I wrong to doubt you? The only think you care about is casting a spell of control over me.

That doesn't make your pain any less real. You're frozen, broken and I know you're heartbroken. But I need to be strong and do this, or I'll never be set free of you.

I whisper a goodbye and I'm not sure whether you hear me. I look at you, trying not to regret the things tonight had in store for us. I turn away, erasing the image of your hurt and damaged self.

I walk out of your bedroom for the last time. Your home. Your life. Your heart.

Goodbye, my love. I couldn't save you, you never let me in.

3

REVIEW BIATCH ;D


End file.
